The Battle
by Daemi Charonte
Summary: Romano's inner fight for dominance. Who will win? What will happen? What are the consequences?


I was reading fan-fics and found a pruaus involving this song. Then I wanted to listen to it because i love this song.  
Then I started wondering what the meaning behind the song was.  
After finding the meaning I got attacked by a plot bunny. And then this came up. -_-

So here, an inner battle of Romano based off of "The Kill (Bury Me)" by 30 Seconds to Mars _

"Damn it! I can't take it anymore! Quit battling me. I won't give in. I'll continue fighting you until the day I die! You will never control me. Never will you be able to make my choices for me!" I snarled into the smirking glass. Not able to take anymore I slammed my fist into the mirror shattering it and cutting up my hand in the process. My breathing was ragged and heavy as I felt the blood slowly bead down my now cut hand.

I collapsed onto the ground not even minding the shards of glass that surrounded me. I brought myself to look into the reflections. Only I didn't see me. I saw something I'm not. I saw the thing I knew was buried deep in myself. A creature only chained inside by rusty locks. The blood from my hands mixed with my tears of frustration in a pool on the floor.

"Romano, give in. Let me control you. Maybe everyone will begin to like you more than your brother," The sweetly tantalizing voice whispered around me.

"Break me down to whatever you will, My hoarse voice slowly grew stronger. Make something else of me. You can try your fucking hardest to change me. Come on and try!" I began yelling again at my inner self. All I heard was light snicker and turned to see an almost carbon copy of myself. Only his eyes glowed red and a sadistic smirk was present on his face.

"I will never stop fighting. You will never control me. I will not stop. You may torture me! You may break me to the point I fucking snap! But I won't ever give in to you!" I slammed my blood covered hand to the floor hitting more glass and adding another cut to the growing number.

"I'm through with running." My voice only cracked on the last syllable, but I saw one of his perfect eyebows rise up in amusement and his sickly grin grew wider.

"You say that, but I can see your resolve crumbling. You want to give in don t you?" He went down on his heels and he met my exhausted and damp eyes. You would rather I control you. Rather I would BECOME you. Even around your darling Spain, He drew out the word as he stood up once again. You would rather it be me. I can see it in your eyes, you forget, I am you. I know your every weakness. And I know exactly how to trigger these. I have ways of breaking you, Romano. When I use them all depends on how much you resist," I looked up and I felt how small I was to him. He stood so proud and mighty, while I sat in blood and tears. Is this what I had been forced to become? To accept?

He lunged forward and forced my eyes to the glass shards. Two images formed in the grey almost mist of the shards. I saw Spain smiling, and holding my little brother close. The happiest they had ever been.

"What if something were to happen to them? What if someone HURT them? You would give into me without a moments hesitation wouldn t you?" He was snarling now and he let go of my head harshly. I stopped myself from falling over by slamming my hand into the ground (and into more glass.)

I can tell I'm slowly killing you from the inside out. Just look at yourself," I looked down and saw all the scars, and cuts, and bruises that lined my forearms and legs. Those are all results of your battle with me. If you would give in, let me become who you really are, you wouldn't have anymore of those." He extended a hand forward and gave me a hopeful smile.

I reached forward, I saw the light. So bright and free. But, then I brought the hand back to my chest.  
I met his now angered red eyes with my tear filled brown ones. "I know who I am. And that is not you! I am not what you are. I am not someone people should fear! I am Romano! South Italy! Big brother to Northern Italy! And above all I am not YOU!" I threw the nearest object which was a large chunk of glass. My darker self dodged it and it embedded itself into the wall.

"Tsk tsk. He shook his head and looked down as if he were punishing an unruly teenager. You should know you can't hurt me without hurting yourself. After all, I am you," I felt my resolve crumble with the final cuts of a razor balde.

- (Spain's POV)-  
I came home early and looked for my little tomate. Opening the door I saw the lights out and the place in shambles. I felt my throat close in fear and I dropped the bags in my arms.

Romano? Romano, are you here?! My voice echoed in the darkness. I heard sudden movement from the bathroom and ran down the hallway to find the door closed. Throwing it open, I let all air leave my body. Romano sat in a circle of blood and glass. New cuts criss-crossed and decorated his arms. He sat on his heels with his head bowed, the blade still resting in his palm. I came forward and brought him into my arms only to hear a slight chuckle.

Ro-Ro-Romano? His light giggle turned into a high cackle that chilled my very bones. He slowly brought his head up and his laughter subsided.

Oh, my sweet little Espana. I m afraid Romano has left. It s just us now, His head rose and I saw the smirk, the glowing red eyes, and heard the dark hiss to his voice as a sharp pain cut through my body. Looking down I saw the other Romano's hand covered in a mix of my blood and his as he plunged the glass shard into my chest. He cackled one more time and my world was painted black. _

gah, I'm so so so so SO sorry. I know I should be working on my other story but I got attacked by a plot bunny. So this came up. T-T but I don't own the song or hetalia.

A/N: Idk when i can update next, i have a tremendously busy schedule. so if i take a while to update anything. dont kill me. 


End file.
